


Unwind

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage has a bad habit of working himself up. Optimus is happy to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [combatbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/gifts).



> my attempt at revenge on [displacednoble](http://tmblr.co/mkG1zm83tGUtkkKRJ0_UtTQ) for [THIS](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/81304659082/adult-fanfic-time) OJIOhukigyujtfyrxdytufygiuh
> 
> if you care, I totally wrote this while listening to [Hey Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOZmCQWZ5tw)

Mirage probably should have been more concerned by his spec ops programming screaming at him, but, honestly, he’d have shut it off if he had the wherewithal to do it. Something about having his wrists tied to his knees and being face-first on the floor with a hand practically collaring his neck didn’t quite sit right with those protocols, but his valve had other ideas about the situation, and the noble was inclined to pay that part of his frame more attention.

Not that Optimus poses a threat to him, but Mirage has that programming installed for a reason and-

"Stop it," Optimus orders, finally thrusting all the way in and grinding his plating into the noble’s aft. The Prime can always tell when Mirage starts thinking too much, and the whole point of this is to make him unwind.

Spitting out static, Mirage twists as the Prime’s spike forces his valve to stretch even further.

Optimus presses down harder on the back of Mirage’s neck, and the small mech cries out and tries to rock back against him. “Be still,” he rumbles, grabbing onto Mirage’s hip with his free hand.

Groaning in frustration, Mirage’s frame shivers as his valve clenches and fluid leaks from the tip of his spike. His spec ops programming becomes more frantic in its warnings now, but the white and blue mech barely even realizes they’re there as Optimus slowly slides his spike out and back in even slower.

When the noble makes a sound that resembles “please,” the Prime grinds into his dripping valve. Mirage doesn’t often bother even attempting speech when a gag is strapped that tightly into his mouth, and the fact that he just had makes his engine rev. “What was that, Mirage?” he asks teasingly, only moving his hips enough to maintain the small mech’s charge but not build it.

Whining loudly, Mirage squirms as much as the Prime’s firm hold will allow, and he purposefully cycles the calipers in his valve.

"If you do not tell me, I will just have to assume you want the spike ring back. Do you remember that, Mirage? How many times did your valve overload before you finally gave in? I believe it was in the vicinity of thirty-seven, was it not?"

The noble groans, torn between remaining silent and just saying what the Prime wants. On one hand, it had been fantastic to overload that many times when all he could do was wiggle and scream. On the other hand, however, his spike had positively  _ached_  as his valve’s circuitry had kept discharging and his spike, unable to reach overload, had continually built more and more charge.

"The ring it is, then," Optimus says rather cheerfully.

Mirage moans, biting down on the gag as fresh lubricant trickles from his valve and down his thighs.


End file.
